Shadowhunters, Demons and Downworlders
by Amy AKA CloveTHG
Summary: Amy and Alec are bound together but when Jace is taken away from them by the mysterious mundane Clarissa can the two lovers re unite once more but with the exception of a warlock and Mundane? Amy also finds out she isnt like the rest of her group... she's slightly different but not just one creature of dark and light
1. Chapter 1

The lights above shone brightly as I waited in line to get into the club. Pandemonium was its name. I see a boy with blue spiked hair walk up to the bouncer, Demon. I can feel Alec tense behind me and Jace whispered into Isabelle's ear "There he is". I smile a sly kind of smile and notice a girl further up with beautiful strawberry blonde hair with frosted tips, Vampire.

"I'll take the Vampire girl, you take the Demon boy." I say with another cold smile.

Jace and them nod knowing i can handle a Vampire no problem. Jace heads towards the bouncer who let in a red head girl, Mundane I think

I approach the bouncer. He nods then lets me pass with a look of surprise which is to be expected with my appearance. My long curled hair flowing out of my hood... all anyone can see is my ice blue tips brown hair and golden eyes. No I'm not a werewolf, I'm a shadowhunter.

When I spot the Vampire in the crowd I notice the presence of someone behind me. I spin around and put the knife from my belt against the persons throat. It was Alec, I feel my whole body relax as he slowly puts his hands up to gesture a surrender. I laugh.

"You got me now can you put the knife away?" He asks with a fake hint of scared om.

I do and he pulls my fragile body into his hard muscled chest. I pull his head down and brush my lips against his making him thirsty for more. I pull away from his loving grip.

"No one can know so we better get to work" I whisper with a hint of disappointment.

"OK where is she? We need to get this over with so we can go back to the institute because well you know privacy" Alec says with a mischievous voice.

I blush and spot the Vampire out in the crowd, I stride over and whisper to her to follow me if she wants feeding. She follows with a sly smile. I lead her to a closet and hear Alec lock the door behind us.

"What was that?" The Vampire asks in shock.

"Nothing now lets get to work" I say while slowly pulling out a stake from behind my back.

"Work?" She questions.

I push her against the wall and shove the stake into her heart. She bursts into dust and falls away.

I open the door with force and see Alec on the other side he smiles knowing the job is done. I lean in and he kisses me passionately. I smile and we hear a scream from where Jace and Isabelle are. We push are way through the crowd to reach them and i see the red headed girl screaming because she saw Jace drive the sword into the demon. I laugh and then get glared at by the girl.

"He just killed a boy what are you laughing at?" She shrieks.

"Jace how can she see us" I ask.

"I don't know Amy" Isabelle answers.

"Oh Angel what are we going to do?!"

**The End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the institute**

Alec pushes me into his room and locks the door. I throw myself onto the bed smirking. He is just about to slide next to me when there's a knock on the door. I sigh and glare at the door.

"I'm busy leave a message at the beep, BEEP!" Alec says frustrated.

"ALEC OPEN THAT DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" Jaces voice projects through the crack in the door.

I sigh again get up before Alec can and open the door revealing Jace in his gear. He looked shocked to see me in Alec's room but I just shrug and give him a questioning look,

"what do you want?" I ask rather dryly.

"Umm I want to talk to Alec but if hes busy I can come b-"

"Yeah it would be appreciated if you left I was just discussing some private things with Amy" Alec replies right behind me.

"OK you guys talk." He says winking at me and leaves.

"Ok then" I whisper under my breath. I walk over to Alec after I close the door. I rap my arms around him, lean in for a kiss and we kiss passionately for an hour or two so we don't get bored.

After we stop to catch our breath we here a knock on the door and in comes Jace just before I can unwrap myself from Alec's grip.

* * *

**End of Chapter two.**

_**Sorry about this chapter being really small but I wanted it to be a suspenseful and shocking chapter. PM me PLEASE for story idea's**_


End file.
